civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Picts (Oengus)
The Picts led by OengusThe Kingdom of the Picts is a custom civilization created by Greater EuropeGreater Europe, with contributions from JFD, TarcisioCM and janboruta. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Picts The Picts were a tribal confederation of peoples who lived in what is today eastern and northern Scotland during the Late Iron Age and Early Medieval periods.They are thought to have been ethnolinguistically Celtic. Where they lived and what their culture was like can be inferred from the geographical distribution of brochs, Brittonic place name elements, and Pictish stones. Picts are attested to in written records from before the Roman conquest of Britain to the 10th century, when they are thought to have merged with the Gaels. They lived to the north of the rivers Forth and Clyde, and spoke the now-extinct Pictish language, which is thought to have been related to the Brittonic language spoken by the Britons who lived to the south of them. Oengus Óengus, son of Fergus, was king of the Picts from 732 until his death in 761. His reign can be reconstructed in some detail from a variety of sources. Óengus became the chief king in Pictland following a period of civil war in the late 720s. During his reign, the neighbouring kingdom of Dál Riata was subjugated and the kingdom of Strathclyde was attacked with less success. The most powerful ruler in Scotland for over two decades, he was involved in wars in Ireland and England. Kings from Óengus's family dominated Pictland until 839 when a disastrous defeat at the hands of Vikings began a new period of instability, which ended with the coming to power of Cináed mac Ailpín. Dawn of Man "Oengus I, son of Fergus and King of the Picts, your people cry out for you to lead them back to their glory days! For years, your people lived in peace, until threatened by the might of the Roman Empire, which was dangerously close to the southern border of your land. United against them, a Pictish confederation was formed to oppose the Romans. With utmost vigour and strength, the Romans were pushed back, a boundary for them, the metaphorical end of the world. Yet your people still prospered; and by 410 AD, with the Romans gone for good, the Picts could show their might once more. With both artistic skill and fury on the battlefield, your people were unrivaled in their area for almost all their history. Leading up to the pinnacle of the kingdom, you ascended to the throne, and from there, managed to see away the Gaelic threat for the rest of the kingdom’s history. Since then, the Picts and the Gaels merged to form the Kingdom of Alba, which has never lost its pride to this day. Chief and King, the Picts are united once more, ready to fight for you. Will you help them recover what was once theirs? Will you battle with them once more, and help them see off any external powers? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the Pictish lands. I'm Oengus map Fergus, ruler of the people. I hope you mean no harm to them." Introduction: "You must be a leader like me; if you bring trouble, then you might as well surrender now." Defeat: "The lands are yours, as is my crown and people, but not their spirit. We will return!" Defeat: "I may be gone, but I can now reside in heaven. Have a nice trip to hell." Strategy - Unique Attributes Broch Promotions Son of Cait 15% Combat Bonus in Hills. ' Son of Ce' '''Double Movement around Rivers. '''Son of Fotla 15% Combat Bonus in Foreign lands. Son of Fib +3 Culture while garrisoned. Son of Fidach +2 Happiness while garrisoned. Son of Circinn '''20% Combat Bonus in Friendly Territory. '''Son of Fortriu 25% Defensive Bonus. This mod also replaces the Celtic Pictish Warrior with a new Unique Unit. Mod Support Full Credits List Viregel: XML, Leader and Unique art. JFD: Lua, Civ Icon, Tidying up. TarcisioCM: Map. JanBoruta: Leader Icon. ''A Song of Talesin: ''Peace Music: "The Picts" ''Knights of Honor: ''War Music: "Sword and Faith" Notes and References Category:Greater Europe Category:All Civilizations